Meta-Form: Portal Chaos
|successor= - }} Meta-Form: Portal Chaos is a game for the Meta-Form Series released for the purpose of Series Swap Day 6. The game is in development by Moonlight Studios and it will be released for the Wii U. By using the Wii U Gamepad, the the game will introduce new concepts and gameplay aspects to the series, however it is not yet confirmed if it will be part of the canon timeline, or if it will be a spin-off instead. Controls Plot Prologue (Cutscene) Meta-Form wakes up to find that his partner, Cubey, is missing. He tries to make his way out of his bedroom, but it is locked. He then spots the key outside on the ground. (Gameplay) He must look around his room to find his metal connector to attract the key. (Cutscene) Once he has found it, he equips it and picks up the key. (Gameplay) He must now find his way outside of his house, without disturbing anyone. If he disturbs someone, he goes back to the beginning. (Cutscene) Once, he has found his way outside of his house, he is ambushed by some Boxing-Bots and Kicker-Botters. (Gameplay) Meta-Form must defeat the Boxing-Bot and Kicker-Botters (Lvl 2) and make his way onto the street. (Cutscene) The street lights soon turn on and Meta-Form realises that he is surrounded by Boxing-Bots and Kicker-Botters from every angle... Chapter 1: Nadian City Takeover Episode I: Town Secrets (Cutscene) Meta-Form is now being attacked by swarms of Boxing-Bots and Kick-Botters (Gameplay) Meta-Form must defeat all the Boxing-Bots and Kicker-Botters (Lvls 1-3), before he can advance down the street. (Cutscene) When he has advanced, a Giant Boxing-Bot appears before him. (Gameplay) Meta-Form must defeat the Giant Boxing-Bot (Lvl 5). (Cutscene) Meta-Form defeats it and what is left behind is a small key. He picks up the key and heads off to the Town Hall. (Gameplay) Meta-Form must traverse his way through the streets towards the Town Hall. (Cutscene) He eventually reaches the Town Hall, but he is ambushed by more bots. Instead of fighting them off, Meta-Form begins to run away. (Gameplay) Meta-Form is chased around the town, and he eventually sneaks into a dark alley... Episode II: Turning Trash into Machine Episode III: Stick or Twist? Episode IV: Infiltration Nomination Episode V: A Windy Reception Chapter 2: The Grass is Always Greener Episode I: ??? Episode II: A New Way to Roll Characters Playable Characters NPC's Antagonists Forme's Meta-Forms's Forme's There are many new forms introduced in this game, each using the Gamepad and Controls in a unique way. The confirmed forms are listed below. Cubey's Forme's Coming Soon... Locations *Nadian City *Birch Pastures *Islolate Icebergs *Magma Caverns *Hydro Springs *Skyworld Bosses and Enemies Confirmed Bosses *Stick Bot *Tornaboy *Cow-aboom *Animaster *Glacink *Polant *Firisk *Meteons Confirmed Enemies *Boxing-Bots *Kick-Botters *Spider Drones Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:Meta-Form Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Moonlight Studios Category:Games By Baby Yoshi Category:Baby Yoshi's Stuff Category:3D Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Series Swap Day 6 Category:Meta-Form (series) Category:3D Platforming Games